Użytkownik:Dominikolo/Hoenn Anime
Oto moje anime. Robię je z nudów, na podstawie gier i anime. Uwaga! Zakazuje kopiowania wszystkiego co się znajduje tu lub na podstronach. Dostałem pozwolenie od użytkownika "SniselSni" na tworzenie anime za pomocą jego sposobu. Anime Lista odcinków Lista odcinków Hoenn League: * HL001:Mój pierwszy Pokemon! * HL002:Obrażony Treecko * HL003:Nowi przyjaciele May i Wally! * HL004:Walka z Wallym i Oldale Town * HL005:Zespół Magma w Oldale Town! * HL006:Problem z Mightyeną! * HL007:Żarłoczny Wingull * HL008:Złapać Pokemona! * HL009:Walka z May w Petalburg City! * HL010:Sposób na robaka! * HL011:Porwany Peeko * HL012:PokeNav i nowa misja! * HL013:Zdobyć Odznakę! * HL014:Wyspa Dewford! * HL015:Trening Brawliego * HL016:Tajemnica Makuhity! * HL017:Jak pokonać Makuhite? * HL018:Jaskinia Granitu! * HL019:Pokazy to jest to! * HL020:Zespół Aqua atakuje! * HL021:Mały Pożeracz! * HL022:Problem w Mauville City! * HL023:Sprawa Prądu * HL024:Droga 117 * HL025:Twardy przeciwnik! * HL026:Błąd ewolucji! * HL027:May i jej druga wstążka! * HL028:Elektryzująca bitwa! (Cz. 1) * HL029:Elektryzująca bitwa! (Cz. 2) * HL030:Ognisty Pokemon! * HL031:Zwariowany Spinda * HL032:Wieloletnia rywalizacja! * HL033:Legendarny Pokemon! * HL034:Gdzie jest perła? * HL035:Perła Spoinka! * HL036:Woja ognia! * HL037:W pogoni za Trapinchem! * HL038:Wieża mirażu * HL039:Atak prehistorycznego pokemona! * HL040:Smocze wzgórza! * HL041:Marzenie Bagona! * HL042:Niebezpieczna Skitty! * HL043:Problem ewolucji! * HL044:Powrót do przyszłości! Skróty Postaci Główni * D: Dominik * M: May * W: Wally * PB: Profesor Birch * P: Pokedex Liderzy * R:'Roxanne * '''B:'Brawly * WT:Wattson '''Inni * ZM: Zespół Magma * ZA: Zespół Aqua * PA: Profesor Alden * MB: Mr. Briney (Pan Briney) * PDC: Pracownik Devon Corporation * SDC: Szef Devon Corporation * KS:Kapitan Stern * T: Trener * S: Sędzia (u lidera) * A: Albert (trener pokemonów smoków) * O: Oscar Odcinki Mój pierwszy Pokemon! Po powrocie Profesora Bircha do swojego laboratorium, wszyscy którzy ukończyli 10 lat, mogą do niego iść po pierwszego pokemona. Jednym z nich jest Dominik, który właśnie ma zamiar znaleźć swojego Pokemonowego partnera. W drodze spotyka dziewczynę, która też wybierała się do Profesora Bircha. M:'O, hej. ^^ Jak masz na imię? '''D:'Jestem Dominik! 'M:'A ja to May. Ty też idziesz po startera? 'D:'Tak! 'M:'A kogo wybierzesz? 'D:'Yyyy, eeeee. A jakie są? 'M:'Profesor Birch to mój tata i on powiedział, że złapał Treecko, Torchica i Mudkipa. 'D:'Co złapał?! Nie znam takich Pokemonów. 'M:'Treecko to trawiasty geokon, Tochick pomarańczowy kurczak, a Mudkip wodny ... Gdy Dominik i May byli obok labolatorium, obok nich przeleciały dwa Pokemony. Jeden był niebieski, a drugi czerwony. 'M:'Aaaaaaa! Co to było?! 'D:'To chyba jakieś Pokemony. 'M:'Ale jakie? Znam dużo, ale tych nie. 'D:'Nieważne, jesteśmy już na miejscu. Tym czasem w laboratorium siedziały trzy Pokemony, startery Hoenn. Gdy te usłyszały hałas (spowodowany przez Pokemony, które przeleciały obok laboratorium), przestraszyły się i rozbiegły we wrzystkie strony. 'PB:'Nie! A dziś moja córka ma dostać jednego z nich. Profesor Birch złapał dwa Pokemony Treecko i Torchica, a właśnie wtedy weszli Dominik i May. 'M:'Tato, jesteśmy! 'PB:'O, a kim jest twój kolega? 'M:'To jest Dominik. 'D:'Dzień Dobry. 'PB:'Dzień Dobry, ja nazywam się Birch, jestem profesorem i zajmuje się bada... 'M:'Dobra, dobra pokaż w końcu te Pokemony. 'PB:'Dobrze. Są tu trzy Pokemony: Treecko, Torchic i Mudkip. 'D:'Ale ja tu widzę dwa Pokemony. 'PB:'Co? Gdzie Mudkip?! 'M:'Co się z nim stało? 'PB:'Najwyraźniej uciekł z laboratorium. Musicie go odszukać. 'M:'Dobra, Dominik idziemy! 'D:'Może lepiej będzie jak się rozdzielimy. 'M:'Ok, to ja przeszukam miasto a ty pójdź na Drogę 101. 'D:'Dobra. Gdy Dominik wyszedł z miasta, zobaczył Mudkipa, ale ten był wystraszony i nie ufał Dominikowi. Powoli się od niego oddalał, idąc tyłem i wpadł na śpiącą Mightyene, po czym zaczął płakać, ponieważ nie miał drogi ucieczki. Mightyena zaryczał i pokazał swą zdolność - zastraszenie. Przestraszony Mudkip, zaczął się jeszcze bardziej bać i opanował go ogromny strach, a Mightyena użył Mrocznego Pulsu. Dominik chciał obronić Mudkipa ale nie wiedział jak, w końcu wpadł na pomysł i rozkazał Mudkipowi atakować. 'D:'Mudkip użyj Wodnej Broni! Wtedy Strach Mudkipa powiększył siłę tego ataku i z Wodnej Broni powstała Hydro Pompa, która wyrzuciła w powietrze wielkiego wilka. Mały Mudkip (miał 15cm) z wyczerpania przewrócił się na trawę, a Dominik podniósł go i poszedł w stronę laboratorium. Wtedy podbiegła do niego May i spytała go. '''M:'Co się tu stało? 'D:'Mudkip stoczył ciężką bitwę. 'M:'Widać, nie wygląda najlepiej. Gdy Dominik i May dotarli do laboratorium, Dominik opowiedział całą historię, a Profesor Birch wszystko wyjaśnił. 'PB:'Dostałem Mudkipa jako jajko bardzo niedawno, dlatego jest on taki mały. Po wykluciu był bardzo strachliwy, możliwe że to przez to, że mógł mieć jakieś złe doświadczenia, zanim do mnie trafił, albo nawet gdy był w jajku. 'M:'Co?! Przecież gdy był w jajku nic do niego nie mogło dotrzeć. 'PB:'Mylisz się. Nawet w jajku Pokemony odczuwają różne rzeczy. 'D:'A więc Mudkipowi przydarzyło się coś złego. 'PB:'Nie wykluczam tego. Dominik, sądzę że ty powinieneś się nim zająć. 'M:'Ej a co zemną?! 'PB:'Spokojnie, ty wybierz jednego z pozostałych. May przyjrzała się Treecko i Tochickowi. Treecko patrzył na nią dziwnym Spojrzeniem, a tej się on nie spodobał, więc wzięła Torchica. Obrażony Treecko 'PB:'Torchic? Czemu nie Treecko tak go lubiłaś. 'M:'Chciałam aby mój Pokemon był słodki i myślałam że będzie to Treecko, ale teraz wygląda że to Torchic jest najsłodszy na świecie. 'D:'Ale po ewolucji już taki nie będzie. 'M:'Teraz mi to mówisz? Dobra chce już Tree... Treecko nie mógł już słuchać May, użył Nasiennego Pocisku w okno, tłukąc je, po czym przez nie wyskoczył. 'PB:'Znowu? zaraz przyjdzie po niego trener. 'D:'May, teraz idź go szukaj. 'M:'Ja? Czemu ja? 'D:'Bo przez ciebie uciekł. 'PB:'Idźcie po niego oboje. Nie sądzę że May da sobie sama radę. 'D:'A Mudkip? 'PB:'On potrzebuje odpoczynku. 'D:'A co jak zaatakuje nas dziki Pokemon? 'PB:'Torchic was obroni, ale weźcie jeszcze PokeDex. 'D:'A co to? 'PB:'To elektroniczna encyklopedia o Pokemonach. Gdy Profesor Birch dał Dominikowi i May PokeDexy, ci wyruszyli na poszukiwanie Treecko. Weszli na Drogę 101, ale nie wiedzieli co dalej. 'M:'Idziemy i idziemy, gdzie jest ten Treecko? No i skąd mamy wiedzieć gdzie poszedł? 'D:'Może PokeDex nam coś powie. 'P:'Treecko, Pokemon gekon. Treecko bardzo dobrze się wspina, zwykle atakuje ogonem. Mieszka na bardzo dużych drzewach. 'D:'To jest to! 'M:'Co? Nie rozumiem. '''D:żyje na bardzo dużych drzewach, na pewno tam poszedł. M:'No tak! ''May zobaczyła wielkie drzewo i pobiegła w jego stronę, wchodząc w krzaki nadepła ogon Mightyeny. Tej samej co walczyła z Mudkipem. 'M:'Aaaaaaaaaaa! 'D:'Nie drzyj się i wyciągnij Torchica. 'W:'No dobra. Torchic, walcz! Mightyena używając Gryzienia pokonała Torchica. Mightyena warczała wściekle, a May krzyczała za strachu. Usłyszał ją Treecko i uderzył Łamaczem Murów w Mightyene. pokonując ją. Wtedy May zrozumiała że nie tylko słodkość jest ważna, ale i siła. 'D:'Treecko wrócisz z nami do laboratorium? Treecko kiwnął głową zgadzając się po czym wskoczył na czapkę Dominika, a ten poszedł do laboratorium. 'W:'Dzień Dobry, panie profesorze. 'PB:'Dzień Dobry. Nieste... 'M:'Jesteśmy! Treecko wskoczył na Wallyego wiedząc, że to jest jego trener i uśmiechnął się szczęśliwie. 'W:'Cześć. (Do Treecko) 'PB:'To jest właśnie twój starter. 'W:'Dziękuje, on jest wspaniały. Nowi przyjaciele May i Wally! 'D:'Profesorze czy Mudkip już wstał? 'PB:'Tak, czeka w Poke Ballu. Profesor Birch dał Poke Ball Dominikowi. 'M:'No tak! Dominik, wyzywam cię na pojedynek! 'D:'Dobra, walcz Mudkip! 'M:'Walcz Torchic! 'W:'Co to za Pokemony? 'P:'Mudkip Pokoemon błotna ryba. Płetwa na głowie Mudkipa działa jak radar. Dzięki tej zdolności wie co się wokół niego dzieje gdy ten jest w mętnej wodzie. Torchic Pokemon kurczak. Torchic posiada płomyk w swym brzuchu. Można to odczuć gdy Pokemon zostanie przytulony. 'D:'Użyj Rzutu Błotem! 'M:'A ty Dziobanie! W Torchica poleciało błoto, które go zatrzymało. 'D:'Teraz Wodna Broń! '''M:Żar! Powstała para, która zakryła pole bitwy. Gdy ta opadła, Okazało się że oba Pokemony zemdlały. W:'Czy ja też mogę walczyć? '''M:'Tak. 'D:'Jasne. 'W:'Dobrze, to kto chce się ze mną zmierzyć. 'M:'Ja! 'D:'Ja! 'W:'Eee, to meże zdecydujcie to między sobą. 'M:'Ja z nim walczę! 'D:'Treecko jest silny, a Mudkip to dopiero mały Pokemon. 'D:'Ok, May ty z nim walczysz. 'M:'No właśnie. Wally wyzywam cie na pojedynek! 'W:'Dobrze, Treecko walcz! 'M:'Torchic wybieram cię! 'W:'Szybki Atak. 'M:'Dziobanie! Treecko wleciał w Torchica, ale ukuł się jego dziobem. 'W:'Uderz Ogonem. 'M:'Torchic Żar! Treecko zasłonił się ogonem przez Żarem, a potem uderzył Torchica ogonem. Torchic został pokonany. 'W:'Nasze pierwsze zwycięstwo! 'M:'Miałeś szczęście. May poszła sobie. 'D:'Ja też muszę już iść. 'W:'Cześć. 'D:'Cześć. Dominik poszedł do Oldale Town. Na swojej drodze spotkał Zigzagoona. 'D:'Co to jest? 'P:'Zigzagoon, mały szop. Zigzagoon jest bardzo ciekawski, obwąchuje trawę w poszukiwaniu różnych rzeczy. 'D:'Mudkip, wybreram cię! Użyj Rzut Błotem! Zigzagoon zaatakował Ciosem Głową. 'D:'Jako trener Pokemon, muszę cię złapać! Yyyyyy. Za pomniałem nie mam Poke Balli! Agresywny Zigzagoone zaatakował Igło Strzałem. '''D: -.- Już po tobie. Mudkip, Wodna Broń! Zigagoone uciekł D:'Zrobiło się ciemno, ale gdzie przenocuję? No tak, w Centrum Pokemon! Ale najpierw muszę sie tam dostać. ''Mudkip pobiegł przed siebie, zaprowadzając Dominika do Oldale Town. 'D:'Dzięki Mudkip, wracaj. Dominik schował Mudkipa do Poke Balla. Potem poszedł do Centrum Pokemon, ale wpadł na dziwnego człowieka. 'ZM:'Uważaj jak chodzisz! Tajemniczy człowiek uciekł. '''D:?! Nieważne, pójdę lepiej odpocząć. Zespół Magma w Oldale Town! Dominik przed wejściem do Centrum Pokemon, poszedł do sklepu i kupił kilka Poke Balli, pamiętając potyczkę z Zigzagoonem. Kiedy wyleczył Mudkipa, usłyszał hałas dobiegający z zewnątrz. Pobiegł za nim aż dotarł na Drogę 103, zobaczył jak jacyś ludzie, grożą pewnemu człowiekowi swoimi Pokemonami. ZM:'Co wiesz o tutejszych ruinach?! '''PA:'Absolutnie nic. 'ZM:'Ach tak? To mu je zniszczymy! 'PA:'Nie możecie tego zrobić! 'ZM:'To gadaj! 'D:'Mudkip atakuj! Mudkip używając Wodnej Broni, zaatakował Houndooma. '''ZM:'Co się tu dzieje i kim jesteś?! 'D:'Jestem Dominik. 'ZM:'Acha, dzieciak próbuje nas powstrzymać? Związać go! Dominik został związany z profesorem Aldenem. '''PA:'No to się popisałeś. 'D:'Próbowałem pomóc. 'PA:'To zrób coś teraz, Zespół Magma zaraz zniszczy ruiny Oldale Town. 'D:'Mudkip użyj Wodnej Broni! Mudkip był skrępowany sznurem więc jego atak trafia gdzieś w las, z którego wychodzi mokra Mightyena. 'P:'Mightyena gryzący Pokemon. Mightyeny żyją w stadach, zawsze słuchają poleceń lidera i atakują w grupach. Mightyena był wściekły na Mudkipa, bo to on wcześniej go pokonał. 'D:'Użyj Błotnego Strzału! Dominik z trudem wyjął Poke Ball i rzucił go w Mightyene. Po kilku obrotów Poke Ball się zatrzymał. 'PA:'Złapałeś go! To teraz każ mu przegryźć linę.'' Po wykonaniu polecenia, Mightyena wrócił do Poke Balla. '''PA:'Teraz pośpieszmy się, musimy powstrzymać Zespół Magma. Dominik i profesor Alden doszli do ruin, gdzie była grupa przestępcza. 'ZM:'Co wy tu robicie?! Nieważne, Houndoomy (3) walczcie! 'P:'Houndoom mroczny Pokemon. Houndoom żyją w grupach, wybierając lidera walczą ze sobą. Gdy jakiś Pokemon usłyszy jego ryk, natychmiast się chowa lub ucieka. 'D:'Walcz Mudkip! 'PA:'Ty też Quagsire! 'P:'Quagsire Pokemon wodna ryba. Quagsire ma spokojne życie, zdarza mu się, że wpadnie na podwodne głazy lub statki. Odżywia się czekając z otwartymi ustami w wodzie, aż wpadnie tam jego zdobycz. 'D/PA:'Wodna Broń! Woda trafiła w jednego z Houndoomów pokonując go. 'D:'Błotny Strzał! 'PA:'Bomba Błotna! Ataki te trafiły w oba inne Houndoomy, a te użyły Miotacza Płomieni na Quagira, nokautując go. 'ZM:'Miotacz Płomieni! Mudkip został bardzo osłabiony i zaczął świecić na błękitny kolor. 'D:'Wodna Broń! Siła tego ataku była powiększona przez Strumień, który się uaktywnił i Houndoomy zostały pokonane. 'ZM:'Te ruiny są nic nie warte, wracamy. Członkowie Zespołu Magma uciekli. 'D:'Kim oni w ogóle byli?! 'PA:'To grupa przestępcza, która bada wszelkie mity, by wybudzić legendarnego Pokemona Hoenn. Problem z Mightyeną! Po bitwie z Zespołem Magma, Dominik raca do Centrum Pokemon, gdzie leczy Pokemony i nocuje. Następnego dnia, wyrusza na drogę 103, by potrenować swojego drugiego pokemona. 'D:'Mudkip, Mightyena Pokażcie się! Dominik urządził walkę tych dwóch pokemonów, ale Mightyena w ogóle nie słuchał. 'D:'Mudkip Błotny Strzał! Mightyena Mroczny Puls! Mightyena udeża pierwsza Stalowym ogonem i pokonuje Mudkipa. Po chwili odchodzi, a Dominik nie może go zatrzymać. Gdy Mudkip odpoczął, Dominik postanowił szukać Mightyeny, ale nie znalazł go. Wkońcu zrobiło się ciemno, Dominik i jego Pokemon zebrali jagody by je zjeść. To samo zrobił Mightyena, który był gdzieś w lesie. Obok Dominika i Mudkipa przeleciał jakiś Pokemon, zabierając kilka jagód. 'D:'Co to jest?! Mudkip Akcja! Gdy Pokemon oberwał spadł na ziemię, uruchamiając PokeDex. 'P:'Wingull Pokemon Mewa. Wingull zazwyczaj chowa swoje zdobycze. Porusza się na morskim powietrzu jak szybowiec. 'D:'Poke Ball idź! Wingull szybko uniknął Poke Balla. 'D:'Jest szybki, więc trzeba go osłabić. Mudkip Akcja! Wingull odleciał, ponieważ udało mu się już zdobyć jedzenie, ale gdy je schował w swej kryjówce, poleciał znów je szukać. Wtedy podleciał do Mightyeny, który obżerał się swoimi zdobyczami i zabrał połowę. Poke wilk wściekł się i zaatakował Stalowym Ogonem, ale nie doskoczył do latającej mewy, a ten zaatakował go Szybkim Atakiem. Wingull uciekł pozostawiając głodnego i zmęczonego Mightyene. Następnego dnia Dominik znów szukał Mightyeny, ale tym razem go znalazł. Dał mu resztę jagód, gdy zobaczył, w jakim on jest stanie. Wtedy znów się pojawił Wingull, ale wtedy chciał walki. Mightyena miał ciężką noc przez niego i zaczął na niego strasznie warczeć. Między jego kłami zaczęły pojawiać się iskry, by to nawy atak - Kieł Pioruna. 'D:'Mightyena użyj Kła Poiruna! Wingull spadł na ziemię, jednak jego chęć walki została i przemieniła się w ewolucję. 'P:'Pelipper, Pokemon peikan. Pelipper to Pokemon transporter, przewozi małe Pokemony i jaja. Ten Pokemon buduje swoje gniazda na stromych klifach w pobliżu morza. 'D:'Mightyena powtórz atak! 'M:'Poke Ball idź! 'D:'Co?! Poke Ball złapał Pelippera. 'M:'To mój kolejny Pokemon! 'D:'Ukradłaś mi go! 'M:'Mogłeś być szybszy. :P 'D:'Muszę złapać jakiegoś Pokemona i to szybko. 'M:'To ja lecę słyszałam o dwóch rzadkich tu Pokemoach. 'D:'Jakich? 'M:'Są to Lotad i Seedot. May odeszła, a Dominik zastanawiał się nad nowymi pokemonami. 'D:'Muszę złapać jednego! Wtedy Dominik usłyszał o jakieś bitwie Pokemonów. Podbiegł do walczących stworków i zobaczył że to był Wally, który łapał dzikiego Seedota. '''P:'Seedot Pokemon żołądź. Seedot przyczepia się do gałęzi górną częścią głowy, kiedy zaabsorbuje dużo substancji odżywczych staje się tak ciężki że spada na ziemię. 'W:'Treecko użyj Szybkiego Ataku! Poke Ball idź! Wally złapał Seedota. 'D:'Wally też złapał kolejnego Pokemona. Muszę mieć je wrzystkie! Z nowym postanowienie Dominik poszedł szukać dzikiego Pokemona. Dotarł do Petalburg City, ale żadnego nie spotkał. Wtedy pojawiła się May ze swoim wyzwaniem na walkę. 'M:'Walcz Torchic! 'D:'Pokaż się Mudkip! Wodna Broń! Szubki atak Mudkipa znokautował Torchica 'M:'Walcz Wurmple! 'P:'Wurmple Pokemon gąsienica. Wurmple posiada przyssawki na swoich odnóżach, dzięki czemu może chodzić nawet po szkle. Posiada trujący kolec na swoim ogonie, którym się broni. 'D:'Błotny Strzał! Atak znokautował przeciwnika. 'M:'Pokaż się Lotad! 'P:'Lotad Pokemon wodna roślina. Lotad mieszka w stawach z czystą wodą. Służy jako prom da Pokemonów, które nie potrafią pływać. 'D:'Ile ty masz jeszcze tych Pokemonów?! 'M:'Całkiem sporo. 'D:'Użyj Akcji! Lotad został wyrzucony silnym atakiem. 'M:'Czas na ostatniego Pokemona, Pelipper walcz! 'D:'No w końcu coś ciekawego! Akcja! 'M:'Atak Skrzydłami! Mudkip wyskoczył w powietrze i został uderzony skrzydłami, po czym zemdlał. 'D:'Wlacz Mightyena! 'M:'Szybki Atak! 'D:'Unik i Kieł Poiruna! 'M:'Atak Sprzydłami! 'D:'Ugryź go w skrzydło! Pelliper został pokonany w swoim terenie - w powietrzu. 'M:'Nie! Jesteś dobrym trenerem. 'D:'Ilość Pokemonów nie zawsze oznacza wygraną. 'M:'Masz rację, muszę ich potrenować. Sposób na robaka! Dominik wyleczył Pokemony w Centrum Pokemon i poszedł na drogę 104. Gdy nieostrożnie wbiegł w wysoką trawę nie zauważył, że przestraszył dzikiego Taillowa. Przez co Taillow go zaatakował. 'D:'Walcz Mudkip! 'P:'Taillow Pokemon mała jaskółka. Taillow jest twardzielem i nawet gdy jest na wyczerpaniu sił, nadal chce walczyć. Krzyczy głośno gdy jest głodny. 'D:'Błotny Strzał! Taillow uniknął tego ataku lecąc w górę i Zaatakował Skrzydłami. 'D:'Teraz Wodna Broń! Po Taillowie nie było widać, że został zraniony. 'D:'Jeszcze raz! Jeszcze raz! Taillow obrywał wiele razy jednak nadal dobrze się trzymał. 'D:'Czas go złapać, Poke Ball idź! Gdy Taillow wpadł do Poke Balla, podbiegł do niego krzycząc z radości. Wtedy Poke Ball się otworzył, a Taillow zaatakował Mudkipa Dziobaniem. 'D:'Co?! Akcja! Tym razem Taillow spadł na ziemię z wycieczenia. 'D:'Teraz musi się udać, Poke Ball idź! Taillow został złapany. '''D:Świetnie! Idąc dalszą drogą wszedł do Petalburg Woods. Tam pojawiły się Pokemony robaki, który używając Strzału Siecią, blokowały wejście do lasu. Dominik zastanawiając się jak przedostać się przez sieć wybrał Mightyene. D:'Przegryź to! ''Zęby PokeWilka skleiły się, przez co Dominik kazał wrócić mu do Poke Balla. Ponownie myśląc, przypomniał sobie o nowym Pokemonie. 'D:'Taillow, pokaż się! Teraz Szybki Atak na sieć! Do ciała Taillowa przylepiła się robacza nić, ale nie było już blokującej sieci. Dominik wchodząc do lasu widzi pełno kokonów, gąsienic i różnych latających stworków. Przez obecność wielu Pokemonów, PokeDex ześwirował, ale nie wiele zdążył przeanalizować ponieważ Domink cały czas szedł. 'P:'Silcoon Pokemon kokon. Silcoon przez dłuższy czas myślano że ten Pokemon nic nie je i nie piję. Jednak piję on wodę deszczową, która zostaje pochłonięta przez jego jedwabny kokon. Cascoon Pokemon kokon. Gdy w swej formie zostanie zaatakowany, zapamiętuje swoich napastników i po ewolucji szuka zemsty. Illumise Pokemon robaczek świętojański. Illumise przyciąga Volbeaty słodkim zapachem i światłem, a potem lata z nimi tworząc różne wzory świetlne na nocnym niebie. Shroomish Pokemon grzyb. Shroomish żyje w podmokłych, zacienionych miejscach. Najczęściej spotykany w lasach. Dominik zrozumiał, czemu las był chroniony, ponieważ jest tu wiele słabych Pokemonów, które znalazły bezpieczne miejsce. Dominik nadepnął na jednego ze Shroomishy, a ten rozproszył Usypiający Pył, który trafił w Taillowa. 'D:'Taillow, wstawaj! Shroomish znów atakuje, ale tym razem Dominika. Trener widząc szykującego się do ataku PokeGrzyba, odsuwa się, a napastnik trafia w średniej wielkości drzewo i łamie je. Taillow wstał i nie wiedział co się dzieję, ale Dominik rozkazał mu zaatakować i ten użył Szybkiego Ataku. Taillow trafił Shroomisha w bok przez co ten zaczął się kręcić. Zakręciło mu się w głowię, ale jego pył rozproszył się dzięki zdolności "Reakcji Proszków". 'D:'Zdmuchnij to! Machając skrzydłami, Taillow zdmuchnął pył, który poleciał i zatruł Shroomisha. 'D:'Jest mały ale bardzo silny. Zniszczył drzewo, a więc trzeba go złapać! Poke Ball, idź! Poke Ball ruszał się, jak oszalały, jednak po chili uspokoił się. Dominik go zabrał i poszedł w dalszą drogę. Porwany Spheal Idąc przez las Dominik został przewrócony przez pewnego człowieka, który kawałek dalej zatrzymał się by odpocząć. Wtedy pojawił się starszy człowiek ze swym Pokemonem, Pelipperem. 'MB:'Wracaj tu, złodziejaszku! 'ZA:'Nigdy! 'MB:'Pelipper, łap go! 'ZA:'Walcz Crawdaunt! 'P:'Crawdaunt Pokemon brutal. Crawdaunt ma brutalny charakter. Uwielbia walki dzięki czemu stał się bardzo twardym przeciwnikiem. 'MB:'Huragan! 'ZA:'Crawdaunt wracaj! Tajemniczy człowiek ucieka. 'D:'Taillow zatrzymaj go! Taillow poleciał przed uciekiniera i wypchnął go Podmuchem Wiatru. 'MB:'Pelipper zabierz mu Poke Ball! Po odzyskaniu skradzionego Poke Balla, złodziej uciekł. 'MB:'Dziękuję, że pomogłeś mi uratować mojego Pokemona. Nazywają mnie Pan Briney, a ty? 'D:'Jestem Dominik. 'MB:'A więc Dominik czy mogę ci się jakoś odwdzięczyć za uratowanie Spheala? 'P:'Spheal klaszczący Pokemon. Spheal porusza się tocząc dzięki swemu kształtowi ciała. W chwilach radosnych, klaszcze głośno. 'D:'Mógłby mi pan pokazać gdzie jest miasto Rustboro? Po znalezieniu drogi, Dominik wychodząc z lasu, zauważa wielkie drzewa jagodowe i zrywa kilka Oran Jagód. Zdobyć Odznakę! Dominik dociera do miasta Rustboro. W Centrum Pokemon leczy swoich przyjaciół i biegnie do sali. Wbiega do niej nie zauważając wielkiej przepaści. Zatrzymuje się tuż przed nią i zaskakuje go widok sali. Było to gigantyczne pole walki, a z zewnątrz wydawało się takie małe... Schodząc po drabinie, krzyczy: 'D:'Wyzywam cię na pojedynek! Jednak nikt nie odpowiada. Nagle, słyszy kobietę, która mówi: 'R:'Przyjmuję twoje wyzwanie. Oświecają się światła, a Roxanne do walki wybiera Geoduda. 'P:'Geodude Pokemon skała. Geodude żyje głównie w górach i jaskiniach jednak, gdy śpi trudno go zauważyć, gdyż wygląda jak kamień. 'D:'Wygląda jak kamień więc na pewne jest jego typu. Walcz Mightyena! Stolowy Ogon! Mightyena odwraca się i zasypia. 'R:'Co? Twój Pokemon cię nie słucha. W ten sposób nie wygrasz, Geodude Rzuć Skałą. Mightyena został obudzony i był rozzłoszczony przez ten atak. 'D:'Dobrze, teraz Kula Cienia! 'R:'Jest silny, więc trzeba się go szybko pozbyć. Użyj Łamacza Murów! Super efektywny atak pokonał PokeWilka. 'D:'Walcz Shroomish! 'R:'Rzut Skałą! 'D:'Absorpcja! Po ataku wroga, Shroomish do końca wyleczył się. '''R:Łamacz Murów! Shroomish uniknął ataku i z własnej woli, zaatakował Ciosem Głową. Geodeude stał się wtedy niezdolny do walki. R:'Całkiem nieźle, ale teraz na pewno wygram. Walcz Nosepass! '''P:'Nesepass Pokemo kompas. Nosepass zwykle stoi jak kamień, a jego nos wskazuje na północ jednak, gdy ten znajduje się obok pokemona tego samego gatunku, ich nosy się od siebie odpychają. 'R:'Toksyny! Shroomish został zatruty. 'R:'To jest moja pułapka na trawiaste Pokemony. 'D:'Użyj Absorpcji, ulecz się. Shroomish nie posłuchał rozkazu, użył Ciosu Głową. Odbił się od Nosepassa, a ten użył Wyładowania i pokonał Shroomisha. 'D:'Mudkip, walcz! 'R:'Toksyna! 'D:'Unik i Wodna Broń! 'R:'Kamienna Lawina! 'D:'Jeszcze raz, unik i Wodna Broń! 'R:'Ten Mudkip potrafi uniknąć, każdego ataku, Ale ucieczka przed Wyładowaniem jest niemożliwa. A więc Nosepass, Wyładowanie! 'D:'Nieeeee! Midkip stał, patrząc na atak. Wiedział że nic nie może zrobić, że ucieczka jest niemożliwa. Jednak nie chciał przegrać tak ważnej bitwy. Kiedy Wyładowanie go dotknęło, okazało się że światło otaczające go, to nie był prąd, ale ewolucja. 'R:'Co, on jeszcze może walczyć?! '''D:Świetnie, teraz Wodna Broń! Nosepass przewrócił się, co oznaczało jego porażkę. P:'Marshtomp Pokemon ryba błotna. Marshtomp jest przystosowany do życia w błocie, szybciej porusza się tam, niż w czystej wodzie. Przy ewolucji jego tylne nogi są mocniejsze, dzięki temu może on stać na nich, gdy jest na lądzie. '''R:'Geodude, walcz! 'D:'Wodna Broń! Ledwo drugi Geodude Roxanne stanął do walki, a już był pokonany. 'D:'Zdobyłem odznakę! Gdy Dominik wracał do Centrum Pokemon ze swoją pierwszą odznaką, zauważył go szef Devon Corporation, który poprosił go, aby ten poszedł za nim. Dominik poszedł do wytwórni pana Stona i dowiedział się o co chodzi. 'MS:'Kiedy zobaczyłem twoją odznakę zrozumiałem, że jesteś dobrym trenerem. Chciałbym cię prosić, abyś dostarczył ten list mojemu synowi, Stenenowi, który obecnie wyruszył przebadać Granite Cave na wyspie Dewford.'' Dominik zgodził się dostarczyć list i aby tam dotarł, dostał PokeNav. Wyspa Dewford! Dominik wrócił się, przez Petalburg Woods i dotarł na brzeg, gdzie zobaczył motorówkę, która była przywiązana do słupka, a tuż obok był niewielki dom. Z niego wyszedł Pan Briney, który zgodził się przewieść Dominika na wyspę Dewford. Gdy przypłynęli, Dominik pobiegł do Jaskini Granitu. Na wejściu leżała Makuhita, która nie chciała się przesunąć. 'P:'Makuhita Pokemon twardziel. Makuhita uwielbia hartować swoje ciało. By zademonstrować swoją siłę przewraca drzewa. 'D:'Walcz Taillow! Atak Skrzydłami! Mahuhita zatrzymał leceącego w niego Taillowa, dzięki Ramieniu Oporowemu. 'D:'Szybki Atak! Ponownie udało mu się zatrzymać atak. 'D:'Powrót Taillow, walcz Mightyena! Gryzienie! Makuhita użył Mega Ciosu i uderzył Mightyene, zanim ten zdążył ugryźć, następnie użył Niszczyciela Kamieni. Mightyena uległ walczącemu atakowi i stał się niezdolny do walki. 'D:'Mam pomysł! Walcz Shroomish, Absorpcja! Shroomish jednak znów użył Ciosu Głową. 'D:'Czemu ty mnie w ogóle nie słuchasz? - Powiedział zażenowany. Jednak Dominik zdziwił się, gdy zobaczył, że silny atak Shroomisha powstrzymał obronę Ramienia Oporowego. '''D:Świetnie, jeszcze raz! W końcu udało się powstrzymać opór Makuhity i jego samego. Dominik zrozumiał, że Cis Głową Shroomish to jego najlepsza broń i jak ją wykorzystać do pokonania kolejnego Lidera. Po tym Dominik wkroczył do jaskini. Stopniowo robiło się tam coraz ciemniej, aż w końcu nic nie było widać, jednak Dominik szedł dalej. Przed Dominikiem pojawił się Aron, który trzymał latarkę w pysku. P:'Aron Pokemon stalowa zbroja. Aron zmienia swoje ciało w stal jedząc znalezione żelazo, częst powoduje przez to wielkie szkody ponieważ zjada szyny i stalowe mosty. '''D:'Marshtomp, pokaż się! Teraz Bomba Błotna! 'S:'Stój! Kim jesteś! 'D:'J-jestem Do-dominik. 'S:'Co tu robisz? Hę? 'D:'Przyszedłem dostarczyć list Stevenowi. 'S:'Ja jestem Steven, masz dla mnie list? 'D:'Tak, oto on. - Wyjmuje list z plecaka. 'S:'Hm. - Czyta. 'S:'Dobrze, dzięki. Steven odszedł, a raczej odbiegł. jego Aron pobiegł za nim upuszczając latarkę. Dominik wziął ją i z jej pomocą wyszedł bezpiecznie. Dominik poszedł do sali, by zdobyć kolejną odznakę, ale ta była zamknięta. Wtedy usłyszał szum morza, pomyślał że skoro nie ma on co robić pójdzie popływać. Gdy dotarł, wypuścił swoje Pokemony, wrzystkie poszły się bawić oprócz Shroomisha. Dominik zatrzymał go mówiąc. 'D:'Muszę z tobą potrenować. Shroomish nie wiedział o co chodzi, ale po chwili wszystko się wyjaśniło. '''D:'Zawsze, gdy każę ci atakować, używasz Ciosu Głową. Czemu? Shroomish próbował powiedzieć, ale Dominik nie mógł zrozumieć języka Pokemonów, więc Shroomish odwrócił się w stronę głazu i zaatakował go Ciosem Głową. Za nim leciała czerwona linia, która świadczyła, że jest to nowy atak. 'D:'Co to było!? To nowy atak! Przydało by się go jakoś wzmocnić, ale jak? Stara Wędka leżała na brzegu morza. 'D:'To wędka! Złowimy nią jakiegoś Pokemona. Po zanurzeniu wystarczyło tylko czekać. Minęła minuta, ale nic się nie pojawiło. W końcu wędka została mocną pociągnięta, Dominik zaczął kręcić kołowrotkiem i ciągnąć z całych sił. Z wody został wyciągnięty mały Wailmer, który był dobrym "workiem treningowym" dla Shrommosha. 'P:'Wailmer pokemon Kula-Ryba. Mimo że zwykle żyje w wodzie, nabierając wodę i skacząc jak piłka może żyć na lądzie, lecz tylko jeśli jest mokry. 'D:'Teraz Cios Głową. Shroomish nie trafił w Wailmera ponieważ ten wysoko odskoczył i spadł prosto na PokeGrzyba. 'D:'Absorpcja! Shroomish posłuchał Dominika i wyssał z Wailmera energię. RybiaKula szybko wysechł i nie mógł się ruszać na lądzie. 'D:'Teraz mamy szansę, Cios Głową! Cis Głową znów ciągnął za sobą czerwoną linię, która trafiła w Wailmera i wyrzuciła go w powietrze jednocześnie wrzucając do wody. 'D:'Nauczyłeś się nowego ataku! Ten atak nazywa się Mach Cios, a Shroomishe uczący się go, ewoluują. 'P:'Breloom Pokemon grzyb. Breloom na ogonie ma silnie trujące owoce, gdy ktoś ich spróbuje natychmiast ma problemy z żołądkiem. Ręce Brelooma są rozciągliwe co daje mu pewną szanse na znanie ruchu Mach Cios.'' 'D:'Ewoluowałeś! Teraz na pewno zwyciężę w sali Dewford! Pokonać mistrza surfingu Gdy Shroomish ewoluował, Dominik był pewny swego zwycięstwa w sali Dewford i poszedł wyzwać lidera na pojedynek. Docierając do sali Brawly już na niego czekał i przyjął szybko wyzwanie, a Meditite stojący obok niego cieszył się z kolejnej bitwy. 'P:'Meditite medytujący Pokemon. Meditite staje się coraz silniejszy gdy medytuje całymi dniami i nocami. 'D:'Na Brelooma jeszcze za wcześnie. 'D:'Walcz Marshtomp! Bomba Błotna! 'B:'Przewidywanie. Medytujący Meditite porostu zniknął, gdy atak do niego docierał. 'D:'A więc Wodna Broń! 'B:'Przewidywanie. Meditite znów zniknął i pojawił obok, unikając ataku.. 'D:'Ciągle unika pojedynczych ataków, więc najlepiej zaatakować tak, by nie miał drogi ucieczki.'' 'D:'Użyj Bomby Błotnej na całym polu bitwy! 'B:'Konfuzja! Meditite oberwał błotem, ale sam zaatakował Konfuzją. 'D:'Szybko Wodna Broń! 'B:'Przewi... Nagły atak nie mógł zostać Przewidziany i Meditite bardzo się zranił. 'B:'Sprytne ale teraz ja ci pokażę co potrafię. Skręto Cios!'' Meditite wyssał część zdrowia Marshtompa. 'D:'Bomba Błotna! 'B:'Przewidywanie! Meditite nie mógł ponownie użyć tego ataku z braku sił psychicznych i został pokonany. 'B:'Walcz Machop! 'P:'Machop Super Silny Pokemon. Mimo iż jest w wielkości dziecka ma siłę podnieść 100 ludzi. 'D:'Wodna Broń! 'B:'Krzyżo Cios! Oba te ataki trafiły w przeciwników. Marshtomp miał już mało energii przez poprzednią walkę i przez to został pokonany. 'D:'Czas na ciebie Taillow! 'B:'Cios Karate! 'D:'Wzleć do góry! Taillow lecąc pod sufitem sali nie mógł być trafiony przez Machopa. 'D:'Teraz Atak Skrzydłami! Szybki Atak! Machop przewrócił się z bólu i został zmieniony. 'B:'Brawo, brawo, jednak tym razem nie wygrasz.'' Sala zaczęła się zalewać wodą, Taillow usiadł na jednym z wystających kamieni. Tym czasem Brawly żucił na wodę deskę surfingową. 'B:'Walcz Makuhita! Makuhita wskoczył na deskę i używając Pięści Gromu szybko poradził sobie z Taillowem. 'D:'Breloom walcz! 'B:'Makuhita jest mistrzem surfingu więc nie uratuje cię nawet Breloom.'' 'D:'Jeszcze zobaczymy. Breloom wejdź do wody.'' 'B:'Pięść Gromu w wodę! Cała woda, która znajdowała się w sali była naelektryzowana i nie można było jej dotknąć bez porażenia. Breloom wrócił na skałę by uniknąć porażenia. 'D:'Mach Cios! Ręce Mrelooma rozciągnęły się w stronę Makuhity, ale ten odpłynął na swej desce. 'B:'Teraz, Podmuch Wiatru! Mocny wiatr miał za zadanie zdmuchnąć Brelooma do wody, ale jego ręce przywiązały się do skały. Jednak wiatr wzburzył wodę, na której powstały fale. 'B:'Ciężki Trzask! Makuhita stał się ogromnie ciężki i wskoczył do wody. Większość wody się wychlapała i wróciła na swoje miejsce. Breloom został porażony silnym prądem tak jak Makuhita. Otyły Pokemon z powrotem wskoczył na deskę, ale był sparaliżowany. Stalo się nie z powodu naładowania wody tylko pyłu Brelooma, który dostał się do wody gdy ta na niego chlapła. 'D:'Mach Cios! 'B:'Ramie Oporowe! Makuhita nie obronił się przez paraliż, a atak Brelooma wrzucił go do wody. Tam Makuhita zostaje wykończony. 'B:'Makuhita, powrót! Widzę, że świetnie sobie poradziłeś, oto twoja odznaka. Historia czerwonych ślepi Z nową odznaką, Dominik szedł przed siebie nie zwracając uwagi na nic. W końcu, gdy chciał wyruszyć dalej zauważył, że nie ma jak dostać się do Slateport City. Jedyną opcją było przepłynięcie przez ocean. Nie martwiąc się tym, zaryzykował. Łapiąc się za Marshtompa, płynął przez drogę 107. Po pewnym czasie Marshtomp się zmęczył i chciał odpocząć. Niestety nic się nie znajdowało na wodnym pustkowiu oprócz statku który utknął na podwodnych skałach. Marshtomp z chęcią przyśpieszył pływanie. Gdy dotarli Marshtomp był wykończony ale wolał odpocząć na statku niż w Poke Ballu. Wskoczył do wody wynurzając głowę i uśmiechając się szczęśliwie. 'D:'Chcesz odpocząć w wodzie? Dobrze ale nie odpływaj za daleko. Marshtomp zanurzył się, by bawić się pod wodą. Dominik tym czasem wszedł na pokład. Okazało się, że to ekskluzywny statek z wieloma atrakcjami, tylko był opuszczony. Wypuścił Pokemony by te pobawiły się w przerwie od zdobywania odznak. Breloom znalazł siłownie gdzie był przyrząd do sprawdzania siły. Breloom uderzył Mach Ciosem w worek niszcząc całą maszynę, z której wypadła maskotka Pokemona. Breloom jednak zniszczeniami się nie przejmował i poszedł bawić się dalej. Mightyena dotarł na strzelnicę, w której zamiast rzucać piłkami, używał Kul Cienia, drewniane tarcze aż się łamały. Taillow latając po całym statku szukając coś dla siebie wleciał do pokoju z dziecinnymi zabawkami w którym był włączony wiatrak. Usiadł przed nim, rozłożył skrzydła i cieszył podmuchem. Szybko zrobiło się ciemno, a Pokemony nie zwróciły na to uwagi. Dominik poszedł spać pustym pokoju gdzie było tylko łóżko... W ciemnym zakamarku za dobrze bawiącą się Mightyeną pojawiły się da czerwone ślepia. Tajemniczy Pokemon stworzył czarme bąbelki, które uśpiły Mightene. Pokemon wlekł Mightene w ciemne pomieszczenie, potem bąbelki uśpiły Brelooma i on też został porwany. Pozostał już tylko Taillow, gdy bąbelki leciały w stronę Taillowa, zostały odepchnięte przez wiatrak. Taillow odwrócił się i na nie go poleciały kawałki lodu. Taillow jeszcze był przytomny ponieważ uratował go wiatrak, ale w oczach wszystko mu się rozmazywało i zobaczył tylko malutką pomarańczową plamę. Jednak stracił przytomność gdy został przeniesiony do reszty. Tajemniczy Pokemon wyruszył do Dominika, który śnił o walce z Wallacem. Komentator krzyczał:No proszę! Trener Dominik walczy swoim Breloomem przeciwko ostatniemu Pokemonowi mistrza Wallaca - Milotica. Czy mu się powiedzie i zostanie mistrzem Hoenn? 'D:'Breloom Nasienna Bomba! Nagle wszystko pociemniało, Milotic urusł i zmienił się w wodnego potwora, który gonił Dominika i Brelooma. Dominik obudził się ze złego snu dzięki upadkowi z łóżka. Z pokoju wybiegał czerwono ślepi Pokemon, a Dominik zaczął go gonić. Zgubił go w padając na Marshtompa na zakręcie, który szukał Dominika. 'D:'Marshtomp widziałeś go? Marshtomp chciał coś pokazać coś swojemu trenerowi, zaprowadził go na basen. '''D:Łłooooaaa. nie chce pływać. Brr, ale ta woda jest zimna, za nic w świecie tam nie wejdę. Marshtomp użył Wodnej Broni i wepchnął Dominika do wody. Ten zobaczył dziurę do której pociągnął go Marshtomp. Wypłynęli w dziwnym pomieszczeni. Pierwszą rzeczą która rzucała się w oczy były zamrożone drzwi. Marshtomp szybko wyszedł z wody i pokazał ręką na zamrożone Pokemony Dominika. 'D:'Co się tu dzieje?! Nagle zgasło światło, jedyną rzeczą widoczną były czerwone ślepia... 'D:'Marshtomp użyj Bomby Błotnej! Atak nie poskutkował, a Dominik kazał Marshtompowi użyć Wodnej Broni. Pokemon użył Telekinezy i przeniósł atak na zamrożone Pokemony. Po kilku powtórkach takiej akcji, Pokemony się wydostały i użyły swych ataków jednocześnie. Mach Cios, Szybki Atak, Mroczny Puls i Wodna Broń Pokonały Pokemona, który wpadł do wody i już więcej się nie pojawił... Włączyło się światło i ukazał się pokój z zabawkami, a na stoliku z wiatrakiem był pamiętnik. Dominik przeczytał ostatnie wpisy. Było tam napisane: Podstrony * Bohaterowie * Marshtomp * Mightyena * Breloom